A Father's Daughter
by FaithinBones
Summary: Christine Booth observes Veterans Day with her parents.


This is a Veteran's Day/Remberance Day story. I wish to thank all of you who have served and their families that serve with them. We owe our freedom to your sacrifice.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They were sitting in the Royal Diner looking over their menus. "Ok, Christine, do you know what you want?"

Studying her menu, Christine replied, "Not yet Daddy."

Smiling, Booth turned to Brennan and asked, "How about you?"

Placing her menu down on the table in front of her, Brennan smiled, "Since they don't make pancakes as good as yours or mine I think I'll order the fruit plate with a glass of milk."

Nodding his head, Booth looked at Marge and said, "Ok, one fruit plate with a glass of milk, one three egg special, over easy with extra bacon and coffee."

Christine putting her menu down, turned to Marge and ordered her breakfast, "I would like the three egg special, over easy with extra bacon and coffee."

Laughing, Booth responded, "No coffee Christine how about some milk?"

Sighing, Christine looked at Marge with very sad eyes and changed her order, "Milk please."

Smiling, Marge wrote down the order and walked away.

Concerned, Brennan asked, "Don't you think that's a lot of food, Christine?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Christine replied, "Daddy ordered it."

Rolling her eyes, Brennan glanced at Booth's amused face.

Patting Brennan's hand, Booth used his charm smile, "Don't worry Bones, that's what they invented to-go boxes for."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

They'd been watching the parade and when the Honor Guard had marched slowly past them Booth had placed his right hand over his heart. Christine, watching her father, placed her right hand over her heart and tried to look as solemn as he did. After the Honor Guard had passed by, Booth had removed his hand from over his heart. Christine, seeing her father move his hand, removed her hand from her chest.

Frowning, Christine looked up at her father and pointed across the street, "Daddy, why didn't that man over there put his hand over his heart?"

Reaching down and picking up his six year old daughter, Booth replied, "I don't know Baby. Maybe he doesn't know he's supposed to do that."

Huffing, Christine hugged her father, "I know Daddy."

Patting her back, Booth assured his daughter, "I know you do Baby."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan and Christine stood in the shade of the tree while they watched Booth standing in front of the gravestone.

"Daddy is very sad, Mommy."

Nodding her head, Brennan looked at Booth and then her daughter, "Yes. He misses his friend. Teddy was a very brave young man and your father liked him a lot. That's why he named your brother after him."

Holding her mother's hand, Christine looked at the little flags on the gravesites. "I like the little flags."

Booth, crossing himself, turned and walked back towards his family. Christine, seeing her father moving towards her, released Brennan's hand and ran towards her father. Booth, smiling, leaned down and captured his daughter in his arms and swung her up. Holding her in his arms, Booth hugged his daughter.

"Daddy, can we go see Pops now?"

Nodding his head, Booth held out his hand to grasp Brennan's hand in his as she walked up to him and replied, "We sure can Baby."

Walking away from Teddy Parkers' gravesite, Brennan observed, "Teddy's girlfriend didn't meet you this year."

"Yeah, she called me to let me know that she had to be in Ohio today for her job; so, she couldn't be here today. She said she'll see Teddy when she gets back."

"She'll see his gravesite."

Shrugging his shoulder, Booth replied, "She'll remember Teddy and see him with love."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Placing Christine on the ground next to him, Booth stood before the new gravesite. A tear falling down his cheek, Booth patted the gravestone, "Thanks Pops. Thanks for looking after me and Jared. Thanks for being there when we needed you. I love you and I'll never forget what you did for me."

Sighing, Booth wiped the tear from his cheek. Standing back a pace, Booth stood up straight and saluted.

Christine, weeping softly, stood up straight and tried to salute like her father was doing. Holding her salute for as long as Booth did, she finally lowered her arm when Booth did.

Brennan, watching Booth and Christine honor Hank Booth, felt tears start to fall down her cheeks.

Booth, turning to see Brennan weeping, walked over to where she was standing and wrapped his arms around her. "It's alright Bones. Pops had a long and happy life. He had a lot of people that loved him and he was honored by his friends."

Christine, seeing her parents hugging, walked over to them, "Mommy, Daddy, I need a hug too."

Breaking away from each other, Booth leaned over and picked up Christine and held her tightly against his chest.

"Daddy, don't mash me!"

Laughing, Booth stopped hugging Christine and looked at her indignant face, "Sorry Baby, Daddy got carried away."

Patting Booth's cheek, Christine replied, "That's ok, Daddy. I'm a big girl. You didn't hurt me."

Smiling, Booth remarked, "I'll never hurt you Baby. Daddy loves you."

Hugging her father, Christine promised, "I'll always love you, Daddy."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

She was standing in front of the gravesite. Seeing the little flag whipping in the wind, she felt a sense of pride at the things her parents had accomplished in their lives. Her mother had helped get justice for those without a voice. Her father had served their country in three wars and had risen up in the ranks of the FBI to eventually become the Deputy Director.

Proudly standing before their graves, Special Agent in Charge, Christine Booth stood up straight and tall and saluted. "Thanks Mom. Thanks Dad. Thanks for serving your country and thanks for loving me and taking care of me. I love you."

Oooooooooooooo

Happy Veterans Day and Remembrance Day.


End file.
